Waiting on You (Tom Hiddleston)
by DefenderOfAllMankind
Summary: After a deadly accident happened on the set of Skull Island, Tom's dreams are plagued by the image of Samual L Jackson's dead body! His fears get the best if he and Tom feels that he can't return to the set so he decides he needs a break from acting. Time passes and Tom sees a help wanted a sign in a small family-owned restaurant while on a run in England and decides to go in and a


His scream filled the large England home.

Tom woke up in a cold sweat, his bare chest shaking with each quick breath. The nightmares were getting worse every evening. Tom's eyes darted around his bedroom.

No fire?

No blood?

No worries.

That last thought he didn't feel had any truth behind it. But he had to relax. It had been a month since the accident on the set of Skull Island, but it felt as if it was yesterday that the exposition went wrong on set sending the cast flying.

Toms burnt body awoke next to the scorched remains of his dear friend Samual L Jackson. Tom could not get that dreadful sight from his mind.

Wiping the sweat from his face he sat at the side of his bed still shaking.

T

hen those dead eyes of his friend flashed in his thoughts and Tom rushed to the master bath he felt the all too familiar nausea setting in.

He was already rail thin and his nightly yack fests were making him a skeleton.

After a few dry heaves that brought no relief he washed his face in the cool water from the sink. Tom exited the room and decided sleep was not an option.

He looked over at the clock on his nightstand it was the only midnight he got a full forty-five minutes of sleep.

He felt the need to go for a run maybe it would calm his nerves, ease his mind, or at least give him fresh air in his lungs.

T

om laced up his running shoes and went out his front door locking it behind him.

He felt the cool night air hit his face as he picked up his pace to a light jog.

Tom loved England at night it was breathtaking.

He made his way down the sidewalk the night lanterns were gently guiding him to town.

He kept going until his legs begged him to stop for o minute. He breathed heavily as he leaned against the cool bricks of a building.

Tom looked at the night sky which made his six foot two body feel so small.

He was about to continue his run so his mind would realize he had stopped moving and violate his thoughts with those graphic images again.

When he heard a door open next to him. Letting out the aroma of something fantastic cooking inside. A woman in an apron and a messy bun exited the building shouting back inside " I'm just going out for some air, I'll be right back."

The woman slammed the back door and let out a long sigh, Tom could see her breath in the crisp air.

She leaned agents the wall muttering to herself. " if they only knew how often I think about quitting." She huffed.

Tom smiled "Why hello there"

"If you are waiting for a table there are none." She said in a frustrated tone not making eye contact. "Every customer in there is so intoxicated, none of them seem to want to leave."

Tom giggled at her irritation " I beg your pardon but I'm just a passerby. I'm not in need of a table."

The women looked over at him making out what little she could in the dark.

" I'm terribly sorry for being so rude," she said noticing her tone was most unpleasant before.

"No need for apologies, rough night? " Tom asked kindly

"All my Saturday nights are like this." The women smiled.

The door next to them opened as a man came out with a trash bag to put in the dumpster. The light from inside hit the women reveling her stunning brown eyes, perfectly red lips, and a heart-stopping smile. Her disheveled bun dropping curly blonde trendels on her face. Tom had never seen on a movie a set a more stunning creature than this.

The light left her face as the other man went back inside.

Tom wished it had stayed longer so he could drink in her every feature.

"What is your name?" He asked

"Heaven, and you are?"

"Its Tom, your name is beautiful." He wanted to compliment her more but he did not what to seem to forward.

"Heavs! You're needed back in the kitchen!" A girl stuck her head out the door quickly revealing Heaven's face again.

"Ok, I'll be right in." She said dismissing the girl.

"Well, It was a pleasure to meet you, Tom. I hope our paths cross again. "

"As do I, lovely to meet you, Heaven." Tom didn't want her to leave everything in him was begging her to stay, but it was to no avail. She waved back at him and walked into the kitchen.

Tom stared at the door for a moment sighing he walked to the front of the building and saw there was a name on it

"Heaven's Gates "

He smiled at the play on words. Then his eyes went to the window where there was a help wanted sign.

The idea struck him like lightning.

I'll get a job there!

With her!

Tom walked home the happiest he has felt in a long time. He made his way up the steps, into his house.

Taking off his shoes he laid down in bed and fell asleep.

He slept the whole night with not a single nightmare.

All he could dream of working alongside Heaven.


End file.
